Chili Bean
:You may be looking for the Chili Bean Bomb in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. |flavor text = He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. }} Chili Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Any zombie eating a Chili Bean will die instantly and leave a trail of gas behind it that stuns zombies for 7.5 seconds. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Upgrades Plant Food The Chili Bean's Plant Food upgrade is flatulence that creates three new beans landing randomly on any unplanted tiles. Level upgrade Level 2 Improved Gas Zombies are stunned by the gas 1.5 seconds longer. Combat Training Chili Bean has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 Mixing Poison Zombies are stunned by the gas another 1.5 seconds longer. Cell Activation Chili Bean has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability can create one more Chill Bean, creating four Chili Beans. Strategies This is a very useful "clutch plant" for quickly picking off tough zombies such as Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Poncho Zombies, particularly when they appear unexpectedly during an ambush or are threatening endangered plants. The gas attack further expands its "clutch" ability by immobilizing enemies behind it, such as using one to kill a Knight Zombie and immobilize a Zombie King behind it. Using its Plant Food ability with Power Tiles or Tile Turnips can also flood the lawn with plenty of Chili Beans. It has a major drawback in that it requires the enemy to be able to eat and digest it, which means it is ineffective against some of the strongest enemies in the game as they either do not eat plants (such as Gargantuars) or are immune to the effect (such as the machine enemies of Far Future). Compared to the Potato Mine, it is usually more of a clutch plant as it needs no "charge-up time", but the Potato Mine is cheaper and can damage any enemy, including multiple enemies, that approach it. Gallery Trivia *If not eaten, it will release its own gas every ten seconds. The gas does not affect zombies as it is just part of an idle animation. This can also happen in the Suburban Almanac and the Zen Garden. When this happens, the Chili Bean will lose its costume. *If it is eaten by any zombie that doesn't directly eat plants the Chili Bean will have no effect at all. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas comes from its head. *There is a glitch in any levels where the player cannot plant on Dave's mold colonies; if the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean and one lands on the mold colonies, the challenge can still be completed. This can also happen with the Potato Mine. *Like Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean and Garlic, Chili Bean's purpose is to be eaten. *Zombies stunned by the gas cloud do not change color. Instead they become surrounded with the gas. *As of the 2.1 update, Chili Bean no longer makes Pianist Zombies faint and can no longer kill multiple zombies at once, but Zombie Bulls die instantly upon eating the Chili Bean. *Only three Chili Beans are given in Wild West - Day 8, while only one is given in Wild West - Day 25. *It is the only plant that could kill any zombies upon eaten, except for Pharaoh Zombie with its sarcophagus, Robot Zombies, Explorer Zombies with torch lit and Gargantuars. However, the Hypno-shroom can transform zombies into hypnotized zombies, and the Sun Bean's Plant Food ability can kill any and all applicable zombies. *If its gas stuns ten zombies at once, the player gets the Magical Fruit achievement. *It is possible for Chili Bean to kill more than one zombie, but it can only work when there are Prospector Zombies. The Prospector Zombie will emit gas in a right-to-left fashion which indirectly causes the whole lane stunned most of the time. *It is the cheapest plant that is obtained in Wild West. *It is the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the shortest almanac. *Chili Bean can kill Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version. *If there are only two or fewer empty tiles, and the player gives the Chili Bean Plant Food, it will create extra Chili Beans depending on the number of empty tiles. **If there are no empty tiles, it'll play the animation, but will not create any extra Chili Beans. **This also happens to Potato Mine (1 or no empty tile(s)). See also *Magical Fruit